


Three Words and a Pun

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: ‘Words cannot espresso how much you bean to me. Would you be mine?’ | Love Language: Words of Affrimation





	Three Words and a Pun

You knew that words had a certain power to them. They could create and destroy the very foundations of life and society, depending on how they were spoken and whom they were spoken to.

But you found that a lack of words could do the trick just as well.

 

Especially with a partner like Ignis Scientia.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N.” Your boyfriend of almost six months quickly pecked you on the cheek when you reached your front door. “Sweet dreams.”

 

“Night, Specs.” You replied with a smile. Seeing the one he sent you in return, you decided to try your luck. Maybe this time he’d finally say it back.

“I love you.”

 

A beat of silence, a faint blush. Then…

“And I you, dear heart.” Ignis said, not quite meeting your eyes. Before you could say anything about it, however, he had already turned to leave. With a sigh, you quickly unlocked your front door.

 

“Why do I even bother trying?” You muttered to yourself as you headed inside, making a beeline for the couch.

Plopping down, you began to evaluate your relationship with Ignis, something that had become a post-date routine of sorts for you the past two months.

 

You could still clearly remember the day you got together. You had harbored a crush on the adviser-to-be since the two of you were partnered up for history class, one that had grown stronger with each passing day…even as you tried to convince yourself that he could never give you what you dreamed of.

He had Prince Noctis to take care of, after all, as his future right-hand man.

 

That’s why you were so surprised when he asked you to come to the flower beds behind the school, handing you a can of Ebony with a note attached to the side:

‘Words cannot espresso how much you bean to me. Would you be mine?’

 

And the rest was history.

A history of sweet gestures and beautiful words…and the occasional pun.

 

When he was too busy to eat, thanks to classes and duties.

Then: Your favorite doughnut and hot drink, plus a “Thank you for bringing over breakfast yesterday. I doughnut know what I’d do without you.”

 

During the rare moments he was free from his responsibilities.

A message on CactBook with an alpaca GIF. “I have a day off tomorrow. Alpaca lunch and we can have a picnic.”

 

The first times…holding hands, slow dancing, kissing.

An intense blush with a “That made my heart skip a beet for a moment there.”

 

So many wonderful words…except for the three that mattered most to you.

“He says it a bunch of different ways, but the fact remains that he’s never said that exact phrase.” You sighed at the ceiling. “I mean…how hard is it to say those three little words?”

 

“It depends on your definition of difficult.”

 

You quickly leapt off the couch at the unexpected reply, shoe in hand as you prepared to throw it at the intruder.

Then you saw who it was.

 

“Ignis?” You mumbled, letting your shoe drop. “What are you…”

“Doing here after I dropped you off?” His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes…not in the way it normally didn’t. The very sight of it broke your heart, stunning you into silence.

 

A few moments passed before he found his voice again. “I won’t keep you for long, of course. I merely came by to give you this.” At his words, he handed you a warm takeout cup from the nearby ChocoBucks.

“Coffee?” The smell of freshly ground beans mixed with milk and sugar washed over you pleasantly. “Sweet of you, but it’s almost midnight.”

“I am aware.” The bespectacled man smirked. “Though there is a reason why I’m giving you a latte at this ungodly hour.”

You could barely hold in your curiosity. “That being?”

 

“I admit that I have many faults.” Ignis began, startling you. “The biggest being that I usually keep my feelings to myself, preferring to express them in other ways…albeit quite subtly so my intentions are misread.”

“I…” You began, putting down the cup before reaching for him. Before you could touch him, however, you soon found a gloved hand in front of you.

“And I am truly sorry about it.” He continued, using his free hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “But I couldn’t let another moment go by without letting you know outright that…”

“That?” You whispered, excitement seeping into your tone.

 

“I love you, Y/N.” Ignis smiled, gently stroking your cheek. “Quite a latte, I should say.”

“About damn thyme you said it.” You laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
